memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Armageddon
Prologue After a deadly, and highly contagious virus spreads throughout the Galaxy, Billions of lives are lost, Governments are crippled and the last of surviving life, combine their forces in an attempt to leave the Galaxy and search for a new home. The virus, also known as , Zephyrus-B, was created by the Tanarrians, in the Delta quadrant as a means of destroying the Borg. But in their attempts to construct the virus, it becomes highly mutative, and is able to spread throughout the Tanarian central planets within days. After the virus spread throughout the population, survivors fled their homes, on fleets of all kinds of ships, unknown to them that some of their passengers were infected. The fleet Became infected and transformed. they became savage and aggressive, their bodies changed and they became stronger. though the virus changed nothing about their DNA, it merely altered them psychological, they became carnivorous. as they searched for other planets they came across the Borg. the virus spread rapidly through the collective, the virus killed 98% of the Drones, and left the remaining survivors, just like those they were infected by. After that the Delta quadrant fell, with only a hand full of survivors able to escape to the delta, and beta quadrants. those survivors were able to warn the neighboring quadrants, and it was not long before the virus entered those quadrants. luckily for the Alpha quadrant they were given more time to prepare, but it wasn't enough as the Alpha quadrant became flooded with survivors, and the Major powers fighting over control. The klingons shut their borders and killed every one that came within their territory. the federation tried to save as many lives as possible. But the as the federation began to test a new cure it turned against them an allowed the virus to mutate, spreading across the Alpha quadrant faster than ever before. the Alpha quadrant was left in disarray, The federation was put under martial law. Panic spread throughout the galaxy's population, and before long 70% of the galaxy's population was dead, 10% became what the Klingons called the Vok'ran, and known to the federation as Reavers. The remaining percentage that was left was mainly made up of the ?Federation, the Klingon, and the Romulan. with all governments unable to produce a solution, they all agreed it was time to abandon the galaxy and find a new home. this took time though, resulting in the deaths of thousands. before long a massive fleet was put together, made up of all ships that had survived, they were loaded with the maximum amount they could carry, but some were left behind, over a thousand, they were left to be massacred by the Reavers. on July the 23rd 2387, the fleet left the sol system, and left for their new home, but unknown to them, the Reavers were not to far behind, and, the fleet had been infiltrated by carriers, people that are affected by the disease, carry it but don't show signs of it, they are highly strong and resilient, and very, very dangerous. Main Characters so far *Admiral Jean-Luc Picard - Former Commander of the Fleet. Died in the battle of thee Ractorian Rift. Currently Deceased. *Councilor Spock - Has a seat on the Union Council, Represents the Federation, He's a Vulcan. *Councilor Sip'ak - She is the Praetor of the Romulans, and represents them at the Council, She's Romulan. *Councilor Kvort - Klingon Representative for the council, Former Captain, Klingon. *Councilor Damoor - Ferengi Representative for the Council. Last member of Ferengi council, He's a Ferengi. *Councilor Dussan - Cardassian Council representative, also speaks for Dominion survivors, He's Cardassian. *Councilor Dal'Mot - Represents the Small number of other races that survived. She's a Suliban. *Admiral Kathryn Janeway - Fleet Admiral, controls the main Defense fleet. Running for President. She's Human. *Kira Nerys - Second in command of military. Former Bajorn Colonel, Currently Running For President. she' Bajorn. *Derran Nesooul - Head of Military Science & Research. Currently running for President. He's Andorian. Episode 1 : New Beginnings Part one Aboard the Enterprise-E, the current flagship of the United Fleet, a council is being held between the leaders of the survivors. Klingon Leader Kvort: So we are supposed to just run away, and do what? Federation Leader Jean-Luc Picard: What do you suppose we do, fight and die, as you people were doing before we made you see reason. Kvort: Yes, exactly what we should do. With this fleet we could destroy them all, and send them back to the dark place from which they came. Picard: And lose hundreds maybe thousands of lives in the process? Kvort: A small price to pay for the billions we could save! Romulan Leader Sip'ak: Though both your statements are true, there is no possible way we can believe that we can destroy, those, those things! They are monsters, and even when they die, more of us will become them, fueling their power. I see no reason to make things worse. We need to find a new home, a place untouched by these beings, a place where we can all live in harmony. Picard: Thank you praetor Sip'ak, but where can we go? This whole galaxy is overrun, nowhere is safe! Kvort: I still believe we should fight, a fight to the death will grant us a sure passage to Sto'Vo'Ko! Where true harmony lies. Ferengi Leader Damorr: We have already told you, Klingon, that fighting is not the solution to our dilemma. What we need is a place, far far away, much further than we are thinking. A new galaxy, one we could call our own. Kvort: How dare you, You big eared piece of slime, why I'd... - Sip'ak: The Ferengi has a point. There is nowhere in this Galaxy we can hide. We must consider leaving. Picard: The closest galaxy is several hundred years away at maximum warp, and all of our maximum warp speeds are different, unless we are willing to take a very long trip, we must think of alternative solutions. Damorr: Not unless we can achieve a faster form of propulsion. Sip'ak: How? Damorr: 27 years ago the Ferengi once travelled beyond this galaxy, into the midst of no where, a place where other galaxies could be seen left right and centre, and it only took the span of several seconds. Kvort: The Ferengi lies! Even the Romulans and the Federation have no such powerful methods of transport. How did you achieve this "magical" venture. Damorr: I do not lie! A Ferengi science vessel discovered a nebula long ago, called the Ractorian nebula. It pulled the ship into what only can be described as a wormhole. The anomaly was unlike previously discovered ones. It's particle count and wave length was almost 17 times stronger. And I should know - I was on that ship! Picard: How did you return? Damorr: There was an exit aperture on the other side. We were afraid that the anomaly would close if we spent too long there, so we left a probe and returned to the nebula. We got several minutes of sensor data before the wormhole collapsed. We investigated the anomaly for several years after, but it never opened again. Maybe we could find some way of forcing it open? Sip'ak: There is a good chance that it does not have a strong enough wave length any more. A wormhole that strong must have been near cohesion degradation. If we could find a way to open it, it may only open for several minutes maybe even seconds and there would be no way back. Kvort: You say my plan holds risks, what about this plan? We could get stranded on the other side of that thing or worse, forcing that wormhole open could cause our ships to break apart as we enter it! We can either die in battle, or die by the cause of lost hope, we must decide now! Picard: All in favour of travelling to the Ractorian nebula please say now. Damorr: I am in favour. Sip'ak: As am I. Kvort: I would rather die in battle. Picard: Then it is decided. Commander... Commander Bert: Yes sir? Picard: Alert the fleet, tell them we are making a trip, to the Ractorian nebula. Part 2 An immense fleet of over 100 ships of all different designs and models, leave the sol system at maximum warp, their destination, the Ractorian nebula. The ships arrive in a thick green gaseous nebula. right at its centre they see a bright blue light. the fleet heads towards it. Jean-luc: Jordi? What now? Jordi: we could try a poly-phasic tetryon beam, it has been known to increase particle wave length but it has risks sir. Jean-luc: what kind of risks? Jordi: well for one it could destabilize the even horizon, which could either cause the wormhole to implode, taking the fleet with it, or we could be ripped apart as we went through. Jean-luc: Praetor? are you listening? Sip'ak: yes Admiral, but we have no other choice, fire the beam. Jean-luc: Jordi, fire the deflector! The Enterprise fires its main deflector dish at the remnant wormhole. As the bright orange beam hits the soon-to-be event horizon of the wormhole, a bright blue light blazes from it. the wormhole springs to life in a spiralling vortex, filled with green blue and purple colours. when suddenly as the first ships are about to enter the vortex, several Reaver ships drop out of warp, they were massive in comparison the the Fleets ships and were organically constructed. The Reaver suddenly began to fire on the alliance fleet with no warning. In the first few seconds seven ships are destroyed, and several are disabled. The Enterprise being one of the first to be hit is seriously damaged. the crew are ordered to begin evacuation protocols. Many of the crew are beamed away while others boarded shuttles, trying to save as much as possible. The Enterprise is sent on a collision course into one of the largest ships, which was later destroyed by the collision. The fleet begin to enter the wormhole, but several ships are shot down before they can enter. The 'out-of-date' and 'lesser species' ships were ordered to protect the carrier and transport ships while the federation, Romulan and Klingon military ships, prepared to distract the Reaver ships. As the last ships entered the vortex the Assault fleet prepared to make their escape through it, knowing that the wormhole could close any minute, they pushed their engines to the maximum. All ships left from the battle were able to escape, but the Reaver fleet, and many other Reaver ships that were nearby were able to follow them into the unknown space. As the Alliance fleet entered the 'New Land' they hastily went to warp, and attempted to leave no evidence that could lead the Reavers to their new destination. As the Reaver ships exited the vortex they were forced to split up into teams and searched for the surviving members of the fleet, and not long after their arrival the vortex closed, leaving no way of allowing the Fleet or the following Reavers to ever return to the galaxy any time soon. The battle cost the Alliance a total of 47 ships, nearly one hundred thousand souls, and the most advanced ship of the fleet. The fleet, in search for a galaxy to call their new home, barely able to defend itself from the Reavers, flies through space at maximum warp, and with minimal supplys left to sustain the overcrowded population, the fleet is in serious trouble. Episode 2 : New Ground Part 1 The fleet had made a destination of the nearest galaxy, that was 38 years away. The fleet had been running for three days since their arrival in the 'New Land'. Slowly tailing behind them were the Reaver fleet that managed to follow them though the Ractorian Rift. But since the battle, the ships have become overcrowded, supplies are running scarce, and so is available manpower. The defensive capabilities of the fleet have been seriously diminished due to the battle, with only a few ships capable of engaging a Reaver ship. On board the USS Serenity, a council is meeting to discuss the current situations. New Federation Council Member; Spock: Greetings council members. I thank you all for coming today. As you may already know the fleet is facing serious problems, with our supplies running low and our fleet sustainability falling, we must start to think of actions we can take. Klingon Councillor Kvort: What can we do to face our problems, our supplies are not going to fall from space. We are alone out here councillors, there are no systems, no planets, nothing, it was a bad thing to do coming here, and now there is no way back! Lesser Species Council member; Dal'Mot: As discussed at the beginning, what other choice did we have but to come here? Spock: Exactly, Please people try to think of ideas, this fleet will not survive if we continue to argue like children. Kvort: Children! How dare you Vulcan! Cardassian Councillor Dussan: Maybe we should consider,clearing away all who are unable to help Union. Dal'Mot: What do You Mean The Children? The elderly? The sick? how could you think such things. Dusssan: In times when trying to survive, Leaders have to make decisions, and with some of them their outcome is not always good. Kvort: The Cardassian has a point, Those who are ill serve no current purpose. Dal'Mot: How could we do such a thing! Spock: The needs of the many, out way the needs of the few. Kvort: We must decide Now! Dussan: I have another proposition, instead of this council, who can never decide on an outcome, why do we not just assign a Leader, who will govern and rule over us all, they will make our decisions, and this council will serve their guide, to help make the right choices. Spock: This is an agreeable proposition, but how will we decide on a Leader? Dal'Mot: We leave the decision to the Public. Each council member will chose either themselves or another candidate to run in the election along with any other member of the public who is willing to participate in the running, it is then down to a public to decide on out President. Spock: All In Favour? The Council comes, a unanimous decision, a new leader would be chosen. A day later, An announcement to the public is made. Each council member ran for President along with three members of the public; the human female, and former captain of the Voyager; Admiral Kathryn Janeway, an Andorian Male, of the Age 77; Deraan Nesooul and a Bajorn Female, and former Colonel; Kira Nerys. And after 40 days of Campaigning the Votes would be counted and the first United Planets President would be announced. But 2 days after the Campaign started, two Reaver scouts were able to track down the fleet and forwarded to their location. Part 2